Todd (World Walker)
Todd is the main protagonist of the World Walker stories. A human who was empowered by a mysterious mystical vortex. Origins Todd was born a normal human being of his home universe. No powers, no true enemies, he was just a common 14 year old boy. But one day, he decided to go to a walk through the near-by forest. During his walk, however, an animal startled him, frieghtening him enough to break out in a full run. But he slipped on some fallen pine needles, causing him to fall down and slide down a hill. During the falling he slid into a small cave. When he finally stopped, he stood up and noticed a small flame-like flickering before him. Before he knew what happened the flame began to warp and formed a vortex. The vortex, known as a Mana Gate to those aware of magic, has endowned him with magical abilities. He woke up in his bed, but learned of his new powers immediatly...his blankets flew off him and his clothes changed instantly to new clothes. He was startled by his newfound powers, and had no idea on how to control them. After a few more weird incidents, he found books of magic in the library, often scoffed at, thought by the public at large to be silly myths or RPG manuels. After learning a bit about his powers, he managed to control them, practicing by pranking people at school But then, his future arch-enemy Nilrem summoned a demon from a Hell dimension as a supernatural terrorist act in the name of Ba'al, a powerful demon lord. Todd, who was raised since birth in an Episcopalain Christain family and to be good, couldn't let the demons run free. He did manage to kill all the demons, and get a look at his new found foe. After a week or so, he returned to the library, where he sensed a powerful magical object. He snuck off the the attic. There laid an ancient book of magic. He skimmed through the pages, until he found...it. The spell that could let him travel across the multiverse, new worlds to explore, new realms to see. But then he learned a terrifying secret... in other universes evil gods could be found tormenting their subjects. Like with the demons, he couldn't let people suffer in the hands of these gods. He made it his mission to fight demons and evil gods... Personality and Appearence Todd is roughly 5'8, aburn hair and deep green eyes, and often wears a white shirt with a green design across the chest and blue jeans. Overall if you first meet Todd, he's a pretty nice guy, very polite. But this doesn't mean he's a stranger to mischief, and is rather fond of pranking others every now and then. But if you put his friends and loved ones in any form of danger or trouble, you will be on fire in a heartbeat. If he's in the middle of a battle or mission (self-imposed or otherwise) he becomes much more serious. The boy is determined to win against his opponents, demon, god, mortal, or otherwise. Powers and Abilities Intellegent: Todd is rather intellegent for his age, capable of retaining information from reading a book one time. He also has a tendency to try to outwit his opponents. Magic: After falling into the Mana Gate, Todd was endowed with great magical powers which include *'Magic Sensing': Todd can sense magical objects and beings, alerting him of genuine mystical texts from fakes and alerting him of Nilrem's presence. *'Energy blast/balls': Todd can create and fire energy balls and blasts of various strengths, from stun to kill, from cutting to concussion blast *'Elemental Powers': Todd is capable of generating and manipulating the natural elements (water, earth, fire, air) and subdivisions (lightning, ice, ect) *'Flight': Albeit limited, Todd can fly at incredible speed, but can't go beyond a planet's atmosphere without help or augmentation *'Teleportaion': Todd can disappear and reappear elsewhere, over a limited distance. Like flight he can go beyond these limits with help or augmentation. *'Telekinesis': Todd can manipulate the physical world with sheer thought and will *'Force Field': He can create really durable energy shield to prevent himself and others from getting hurt. *'Resistant to Demonic Possession': While his body still lives, he is resistant, but not immune to possession. *'Matter Manipulation': Like most magic users he can create and destroy matter with thought. *'World Walking': After reading a mystical text, Todd learned how to teleport to other dimensions and parallel universes. (Note: This is considered a seprate power from teleportation) Weaknesses *'Limits to Power': Todd's powers are limited, he can't fly too high or too fast, he can't teleport from planet to planet, and would need help or augmentation to preform above and beyond *'Unable to kill deities': Todd, despite his goal, is for all intents and purposes, human. He is unable to kill a god or embodiment or omnipotent on his own accord. The only way around this is if a higher force augment his powers, he was to use a weapon or tool designed and created by gods or omnipotents. But if his opponent is eternal (i.e.: Misery as an example) he can't kill them at all. *'Magic Resistant Materials': MRMs can't be affected by Todd's (or any magic users') magic, it can't be lifted by telekinesis, created or destroyed by thought, ect. *'Human Needs': Still being a human, he still needs what humans need to survive, air, water, food, bathroom, ect. While he can use magic to take care of such things, he'd have to repeat the task repeatidly, which is too big an incconvenance. *'Human Level Abilities': While he's in good physical condition and can hold his own in a fight, he can't do anything superhuman. *'Mercy': While considered a Neutral trait by his allies, and friends, it's something his enemies love to exploit. He seldom kills normal humans, and sometimes even his superhuman foes. He also wouldn't let an innocent being, human, alien, magical being, anthromorphic entitiy, ect, come in harm's way. *'Mortal': Like most humans, Todd is able to die if certain things happen, such as asphyxiation, hunger, dehydration, murdered, poisoned, ect. *'Heart Attacks': With the stresses of being the World Walker and high blood pressure from his father side, Todd's heart is suseptable to getting heart attacks. *'Can't World Walk into Afterlives': Todd can not "walk" into afterlives unless they are material (such as the Greco-Roman Underworld.) Themes Main Theme: To Be Announced. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Major Protagonists Category:Empowered Category:Good-Aligned Characters Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Living Characters Category:Mystics Category:Character Category:Neutral Good